Retaining walls are structures designed to restrain soil to a slope that it would not naturally keep to. These walls are usually a freestanding structure without lateral support that lean along the slope of the soil or along the vertical fill between the soil and the wall. Retaining walls are used to bound soils between two different elevations often in areas of terrain possessing undesirable slopes or in areas where the landscape needs to be shaped for more specific purposes. A retaining wall is a structure that resists the lateral pressure of soil, when there is a desired change in ground elevation that exceeds the angle of repose of the soil. In many cases, it is desired to build a façade to cover the retaining wall for aesthetic purposes. The façade sometimes has a sloped appearance due to the sloped configuration of the retaining wall along the slope of the soil or fill. There are many time consuming, labor intensive, difficult and cumbersome building techniques to minimize the sloped appearance of the façade. Many of these building techniques are avoided due to costs and difficulty and as such, a less than desirable façade is produced.